


Slip and Slide

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breast Fucking, Comeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You convince Sam to try something you’ve been dying to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip and Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Come Play

 

You’d been hesitant to ask, afraid he’d laugh or maybe be disgusted. It wasn’t like you could just walk up to him and say “Do my tits, Sam. And while you’re at it, could you come all over me? It turns me on.” Not unless you wanted to make it sound like the two of you were in a porno. Fortunately, when you finally worked up the nerve to approach him, almost six months after you’d become a couple, Sam was more than open to the idea. Both ideas. In fact, he seemed excited to try something new.

You waited until Dean was gone from the bunker, off on a supply run to Wichita (which all three of you knew was really code for “I’m going to see that girl from the bar I occasionally hook up with”). He didn’t plan to return for at least two days.

His brother wasn’t even gone two hours before Sam was pulling you from your chair, his lips on your neck, pushing you across the room, laughing as your feet tangled with his and you nearly fell. The two of you made your way down the hall, Sam stopping several times to press you into the wall, kissing you while he peeled the clothes from your body. You were nearly naked, in nothing but your bra and panties, Sam in nothing but his jeans, open, your hand down the front of them, caressing him.

“Get out of those pants,” you ordered, walking backwards to the bed, unhooking and dropping your bra to the floor, then slipping off your panties, kicking them aside. You slid onto the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube on your way and waited, lying down with a couple of pillows propped behind you.

Sam watched you, his eyes wide, his breath rasping in and out of his partially open mouth. He swallowed, his throat moving noticeably as he pushed his jeans and boxers off and stepped out of them. He stalked across the room, climbing onto the bed beside you.

“Are you sure about this?” he murmured, kissing your shoulder, your neck, and finally your lips. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

You nodded, smiling. “It’s okay, Sam. I’m absolutely sure. Now come here. It’ll be just like we talked about, I promise. Slip and slide.”

Sam chuckled, leaned down and kissed you again. He kneeled over you, a knee on either side of your hips, moving with a little more confidence, more sure of what you wanted.

You ran your hands up his thighs and around to his ass, urging him closer. He moved, sliding forward a few inches until the back of his thighs were resting on your lower stomach, one of his hands braced against the wall above the bed’s headboard. You grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly squeezed some onto your palm, then you took him in your hands, the lube easing their slide over his length. You caressed him, reveling in the tiny grunts of pleasure coming from him as his cock hardened in your hands.

He moaned, his hips moving, his eyes squeezed shut, head down, hair falling in his face, his lower lip caught between his teeth. You stroked him, your hand sliding down the length, twisting and moving back up, your thumb brushing over the tip, circling the head before starting over again.

“Y/N,” he groaned, his cock twitching.

You released him, took the lube and squeezed it over your chest, letting the cold liquid slide down between your breasts. You crooked your finger, your eyes locked on Sam’s.

He rested both of his hands on the wall, pushing forward until his long shaft was resting between your breasts. You put your hands on either side of them, squeezing them together, completely encompassing Sam’s cock.

He rocked forward, moaning as his cock slid easily between your breasts, the tip just bumping the bottom of your chin before he rocked back. You let out a small moan, imagining _th_ _at moment_ when Sam had his release, when the warm, wet, thick come would splash over your chest and face. Your stomach twisted in anticipation, warmth building between your legs, the thought making you ache with need. He moved again, repeating the motion, pushing himself forward and back, using his hands on the wall to hold himself steady.

You tipped your head down and opened your mouth, your tongue darting out to lick at the head of Sam’s cock with every forward movement. It pulsed and throbbed on every upstroke, drops of pre-come now spreading across your chest, staining your tongue. Sam was moving faster and faster, grunts and groans rumbling from deep in his chest. You couldn’t help but watch him, watch as he slowly came undone, as he moved closer to release, his muscles tensing, the veins in his arms standing out, sweat running down his chest. He was beautiful.

He came with a heated gasp of your name, hot, wet come splashing over your chest and neck. You moaned, excitement flooding you at the feel of it dripping down your chest, between your breasts, the urge to rub it over every inch of your body impossible to resist, your fingers tracing through the thick liquid, spreading it over your breasts and down your stomach.

Sam dropped to your side, panting, his huge hand splayed across your lower stomach, his fingers tracing circles over your skin. You moaned and sucked your finger into your mouth, heat rushing through you as the distinct taste of Sam flooded your tastebuds. Sam’s hand moved lower, between your legs, his eyes widening as he found you already wet, two fingers sliding easily into you as you pushed yourself down onto his questing fingers, your hands on your breasts, kneading them, massaging Sam’s come into your skin.

He moved closer, one arm sliding beneath your back, his lips pressed to her your ear. “God, Y/N, you’re so fucking beautiful. I can’t believe you’re even real, you’re so goddamn perfect.” A third finger joined the other two, thrusting deep inside you, his thumb pressed to your clit, rubbing it in a rough circle. He crooked his fingers in a come hither gesture, hitting your sweet spot perfectly, drawing a startled yelp from you. Now that he’d found it, he was relentless, using his fingers to fuck you deep and hard, his breath hot against your neck, his teeth grazing your earlobe.

Your legs fell open, one hand on Sam’s wrist, the other still smearing his come across your chest, your hips rising up to meet his fingers, your body wound so tight that it only took a few minutes before you were coming undone, screaming Sam’s name as you came.

You collapsed back against the bed, spent. Sam pressed gentle kisses to the edge of your jaw and murmured quiet thank yous in your ear. He pushed himself up on one arm, kissed you and climbed off the bed. He returned a couple of minutes later with a wet cloth and helped you clean up, gentle as always. When he was finished, he crawled into the bed beside you and pulled you into his arms, nuzzling your neck with his nose.

“Did you have fun?” you whispered.

“Absolutely,” he sighed. “I hope you did, too.”

You nodded, smiling. “More than you know.” You pressed a kiss to the center of his chest. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you,” Sam murmured. “That was amazing.”

You cuddled up as close as possible, letting his warmth surround you, content in his arms.

 


End file.
